The Math Blocks Movie
The Math Blocks Movie is the first movie in the Math Blocks franchise. Summary The Math Blocks and their cousins, along with Cekoblox and Zerin, must stop Yokai from making Quwyatt make the Care-O-Meter go down. Plot The Numberfanagramers is a middle-aged couple who run an orphanage. the block tells the orphans a story about the Math Blocks and Numberland, their home in the clouds. In the story, Six and Cassie travel looking for blocks to cheer up. They meet Zerin and Cekoblox, two lonely orphaned blocks, who lost their parents in a car accident. Six and Cassie introduce themselves and remind the blocks of their ambitions, but neither of them are interested. At an amusement park, Two spots a magician's apprentice named Quwyatt. While unloading a trunk of goods for his master, the "Great Fettucini", Quwyatt finds an old book with a diary-style lock. When he unlocks it, an evil spirit appears as Yokai, and starts corrupting him. With his help, it lays waste to the park, and begins a quest to remove all caring from the world. Back at Numberland, some of the other people are working on their new invention: the Rainbow Rescue Beam, a portal that can send anyone to Earth and back. The two Math Block Kids belonging to Cassy, Fivey and Susanna, interfere with it and bring forth a group of unexpected visitors: Six, Cassie, Zerin, and Cekoblox. The people introduce themselves to the duo, and give them a tour of their home. Two returns on his now out of control Rainbow Roller just before a "Cloud Quake" caused by Yokai, which ruins Numberland. He informs the others of Quwyatt's troubles on Earth. Using the Rainbow Rescue Beam, he sends Zerin and Cekoblox to the park, along with Six and Cassie. They end up in the Forest of Feelings when the portal malfunctions. From a nearby river, the rest of the heroes begin searching for them aboard a cloud ship called the Cloud Clipper, leaving behind Four, Squar, Cassy and the kids in Numberland. Within the Forest, the duo and their friends are introduced to Eight and Thirteen, two of the Math Cousins. Later on, the other blocks discover more of these creatures, among them One, Haikette, Sixy, and Nine. During their stay, Yokai attacks them in several disguises: a spearfish, tree, and eagle. After the Math Blocks and their Cousins defeat it, they venture back to Earth to save Quwyatt from her influence. At the park, Quwyatt obtains the ingredients for his spell against the duo and the blocks. After he casts it, the Math Blocks and company engage in a long battle. The Blocks shoot beams of bright light on him, forming their "Stare"; the Cousins help with their "Call" – Four and Squar arriving in time to help after fixing the Rainbow Rescue Beam. As the heroes' power drains away, Quwyatt and Yokai briefly regain control. After Zerin and Cekoblox assist him, he finally realizes his misdeeds. With Cassie's help, he closes the spirit's face back into the book and saves himself, the park, and the world. He thanks the group and reunites with Fettucini, while Two inducts the Math Blocks into the Math Block Family, and Zerin and Cekoblox find new parents who take them to one of Quwyatt's shows. As the block finishes his story, it is revealed that he is actually Quwyatt and that his wife is actually Zerin (though neither mentions what became of Cekoblox). Two, who has been listening from outside a window, returns to Numberland in his Cloudmobile. Characters Gallery Category:Movies